Little Ankle Biters
by Autunmheart
Summary: From what he would and wouldn't eat to what his sleeping habits were, Jack figured he knew everything there was to know about Bunnymund. However, there's one little detail no one bothered to tell him. A little detail that will drastically change their lives and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter is pretty much just a prologue. I'm sorry if this sucks, but this is the first thing I've wrote in almost a year, so my writing skills are a bit dull. Oh, and just a heads up, the rating might go to M. It probably won't though, but just in case.**

**The o****riginal**** story idea belongs to Russell Scottie!**

**Warning: Mentions of sex, mpreg, language, M/M, JackRabbit paring (JackXBunnymund)**

Despite what Tooth said, Jack Frost was _not _stalking the Easter Bunny. No. He was just... watching from a distance. Yeah, that's it. He was watching from a distance, making sure his friend was safe. After all, you never know when Pitch might decide to return. At least, that was the excuse he gave Tooth and Sandy when they found him "watching" Bunnymund from behind the woods in the Pooka's warren.

He wasn't surprised when they didn't believe him and he also wasn't surprised when Tooth told him North needed help back at the North Pole (there was some kind of stomach flu going around between the yetis and the elves, leaving the old man short handed). He was surprised however, when Sandy threatened via dream-sand images to tell Bunnymund that Jack was stalking him.

"For the last time, I'm not stalking him!" Jack snapped.

Sandy raised an eyebrow as if to say, _Oh, then what were you doing? It sure looked like stalking to me._

Jack flushed slightly, but managed to keep a straight face. "I told you, Kangaroo's been acting weird lately. I was just watching him to make sure he wasn't sick or something."

Tooth frowned and fluttered closer to the edge of the forest. "Weird?" she asked. "What do you mean? Bunny looks fine to me. Are you sure he's just not thinking? He tends to do that a lot when he's alone. Or at least, when he _thinks _he's alone." She glared at Jack, who shifted awkwardly and glanced down at the moss beneath him.

True, Bunnymund did seem fine at the moment. He was sitting at the edge of a small cliff, gazing out over a clear blue lake. With his knees pulled up to his chest and long ears resting on his back, the Pooka looked less like a fearsome warrior and more like a lost child. He actually looked pretty cute.

Jack mentally kicked himself and cursed his own thoughts. Bunnymund was _not _cute. Why did he keep thinking things like that? Whether it was thoughts like, _What does his fur feel like? _or _Aww, he's so cute right now!_,Bunnymund was pretty much the only thing Jack thought about. And to be honest, it kind of pissed the Winter spirit off. He wasn't supposed to think about his friend. He was supposed to think about fun and winter and when Jamie's next snow day would be, not what a rabbit's fur felt like!

A sharp poke in the side snapped Jack out of his thoughts. Suddenly, he realized Tooth's face was extremely close to his. A little to close.

"Eh, personal bubble being invaded!" He said awkwardly and gently pushed his friend back. Seriously, that woman had no idea what personal space was.

Tooth giggled softly and apologized. "Sorry! You zoned out there for a minute!"

Jack forced a smile and nodded slightly. "Right... so what were you saying?"

"Just that I don't think he's been weird. He seems normal enough to me. What's he doing that's so weird?"

"He seems depressed. Every time I try to talk to him, he just ignores me or he makes some excuse to leave! And I've caught him staring at me (usually when I'm taking to you) with this really sad look." With a frustrated cry, Jack snapped, "I don't know what I did to make him so mad at me!"

Tooth's smile faded. "Oh, I thought... I mean I didn't realize that he was acting like that." She glanced over her shoulder at the Pooka, who was still sitting at the edge of the cliff. Slowly, she turned back to Jack and Sandy. "You know, now that I think about it, Bunny hasn't been talking to any of us lately."

Jack sighed softly and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with him? Has he said anything about me or something I did?" The thought of Bunnymund being mad at him did something to his stomach, something he didn't like.

"Not that I know of," Tooth said slowly. "What about you Sandy? Has Bunny said anything to you?"

The mute shook his head and turned towards were Bunnymund was sitting. Jack followed his gaze and felt his stomach twist at what he saw. Bunnymund was still sitting with his back turned towards them, but he was hunched over now. Every few seconds, his shoulders would shake slightly and he would release a small sob.

"Oh! Bunny's crying!" Tooth wailed, her wings fluttering rapidly. "We have to go see what's wrong! He might be hurt or sick!"

Sandy shook his head slowly and pulled her back. "Sandy! Let me go!" Sandy pointed at Jack and then back at Bunnymund. "What? You think Jack should talk to him?" Sandy nodded and let her go. "But Bunny's mad at him, right?" Tooth asked, obviously confused.

Sandy let out a silent sigh and began to form a picture. It showed Bunny laying in bed, curled up next to a pillow. The picture shifted slightly, so now the Pooka wasn't holding a pillow, but Jack.

A blush crept across the teen's face. "Sandy! W-what's up with that picture! That never happened!"

Sandy pointed at Bunnymund and then at the picture. "Come on Sandy, stop with games!" Jack snapped. "I don't have time for this and I don't understand-" He suddenly stopped as the picture shifted slightly, a heart forming over the pair. "W-wait, are you trying to tell me that Bunny was d-dreaming about sleeping with me?"

Sandy clapped happily, causing the picture to crumble away into golden dust. Tooth let out a loud and almost obnoxious, "Aww!"

Jack just stood there, frozen in place. His face suddenly felt like it was on fire as his heart began beating rapidly. Bunnymund was dreaming about him, more specifically, dreaming about sleeping with him. That was wrong on so many levels, but at the same time, it felt.. weird. Nice almost. "T-this doesn't make sense! I don't get it! Why is he ignoring me if he wants to... you know?" Jack muttered softly, scratching the back of his neck, willing his blush to fade away. It did, but not much.

Tooth rolled her eyes, though her grin didn't fade. "Oh come on, Jack! I know you're not that stupid! Isn't it obvious? He's ignoring you because he's shy! He likes you, but he doesn't think you feel the same way about him, so he's distancing himself from you so he won't get hurt!"

Sandy and Jack stared at her. "How did you get that?" Jack flushed again.

"Well, I am a women," Tooth answered simply, as if that explained everything.

Sandy rolled his eyes, but turned back to Jack. He grabbed on to the teen's sleeve and pulled it roughly. "Whoa!" Jack yelped, pulling back. "W-what are you doing?" Sandy pointed at Bunny before pulling Jack forward again. "Y-you want me to talk to him? W-why?" A picture formed showing Jack hugging Bunny from behind. "H-hey! Not cool man! I didn't give you permission to eavesdrop on my dreams!" He suddenly realized that if Sandy had seen that dream, he had probably seen some of Jack's other dreams, including some of the, _ahem_, less cuddly ones. Snowflakes began to fall around them as Jack grew more flustered.

"Wait, so you like Bunny too? Ohh, that's so great! You two would be so cute together!" Tooth squealed.

Jack scowled and yanked his arm out of Sandy's grip. "What makes you think I'm going to go talk to him? I mean, what if you guys are wrong? What if he doesn't actually like me?"

Rolling her eyes, Tooth flew behind him and began pushing him towards Bunnymund. "Oh come on, Jack! Look at him! He's probably crying because he doesn't think you love him! Just go talk to him already!" When Jack dug his staff into the ground and refused to budge, she whimpered and put on her best puppy dog face. "Please Jack?" She begged, sniffling a bit. "Please? Look at Bunny. He looks so sad. Just talk to him. Please?" Jack made the mistake of glancing back at her. Tooth sniffled a bit and blinked back tears. "Please? For me?"

Jack's resolve broke and with a loud huff, he growled, "Fine! I'll go talk to him." He pulled his staff out of the ground and began to float over to Bunnymund.

Tooth squealed happily. "Oh, thank you, Jack!" She called, smirking proudly. Noticing Sandy's confused face, she added, "Fake tears, get's 'im every time."

"Yeah, yeah. God, I can't believe I feel for that face again," He muttered, not catching Tooth's comment.

Nervously, he floated up behind Bunnymund. _Alright, alright. You can do this. Just tell him you might have a __**small **__crush on him. That's it._ He took a deep breath and braced himself. "Umm, hey, Kangaroo!" Jack smiled widely, trying to act like he wasn't about to have a nervous break-down.

The poor Pooka must have jumped ten feet in the air, letting out a very high-pitched shriek as he did so. "Bloody hell, Frostbite! Don't scare me like that! I could have hurt ya'!" Bunnymund snapped, willing his racing heart to calm down.

Jack laughed and smiled brightly. Bunny was so cute when he was terrified. "Aww, don't be such a sour sport. I was just messing with you."

The Pooka glanced away, his ears twitching slightly. "Yeah, well, what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be off making a snow-storm or something?" He snapped, trying to sound angry and failing.

"Nah, already made one." Jack shrugged nonchalantly. Actually, he was probably making one at that very moment. "Besides, you looked sad. I thought you might want to talk or something."

Bunnymund frowned and shook his head. "Look, Jack, I'm not in a very good mood right now. Can you just go away?"

The teen frowned. "No."

"What?" Bunnymund's head snapped up, his green eyes widening in surprise.

"I said, no, Bunny. I'm not leaving," Jack growled, feeling the air around them grow colder. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "We need to talk."

Shivering slightly, Bunnymund snapped, "No, we don't, Jack! There's nothing to talk about! Just go away, alright?"

With a huff, Jack shook his head. "We need to talk," he repeated. "Something's wrong with you, Bunny. You're ignoring me and the others! All you do is mope around and when you do talk to someone, you sound like a compleat asshole!"

"I do not!"

"You were just acting like one and you're acting like one now!"

"You scared me! How was I supposed to act? And I am **not **being an asshole!"

"Yes, you are! And I wasn't even talking about when I scared you! I was talking about afterwards when you told me to go away!"

"Am I not allowed to have some privacy?"

"I think you've had enough privacy!" Jack yelled, trying to ignore the snow flying around them. "You've bearly talked to anyone since we defeated Pitch! What's wrong with you? What happened to my kangaroo? What did I do?"

Bunnymund jumped up. "I'm not a bloody kangaroo! I am a bunny! And another thing, I don't think it's any of your damn business why I'm distancing myself from everyone! Why are you suddenly so curious, huh? You've never shown interest in me before, unless it was to make fun of me or prank me! You don't even care about me! If anything, you're the one who's being a bloody asshole! Now if you would kindly leave before I have to hurt you, that would just fan-"

Jack wasn't sure why he did it (probably just to get Bunnymund to shut up), but he grabbed the Pooka's neck and hauled him forward until they were face to face. "Don't ever say I don't care about you, you stupid rabbit," Jack huffed loudly, cutting the other male off mid-sentence.

"J-Jack, w-what are you do-mmph!"

Suddenly, Jack couldn't take the sound of the Pooka's voice anymore. He pulled the other's head down the last few inches, before covering Bunnymund's furry lips with his own, electing a loud squeak from his friend. Without thinking, Jack slipped his tongue the other's mouth. Bunnymund finally registered what was happening. He reached up and grabbed the smaller man's hoodie, but instead of pushing him away, he pulled him closer. Jack moaned softly and wrapped his arms around the taller Guardian's neck, thankful for his ability to float. He suddenly realized how soft Bunnymund's fur was. _Well, there's one thought I won't have to deal with again_, he mused silently.

After what felt like hours, they finally pulled away, gasping for air. Jack smiled softly. "And you say I need to shut up," he teased gently, his anger fading away.

Bunnymund glanced away shyly, muttering, "Yeah, well I guess we both need to every once in a while, huh?"

Jack chuckled softly and planted a gentle kiss on the other's nose, smiling as it twitched slightly. "So I guess this means Sandy was right?"

Bunnymund's ears perked up. "Right about what?"

"He said that you liked me. As in, like liked me," Jack smirked and pressed his face to Bunnymund's.

"Yeah, well, to say I like ya' is a bit of and understatement," the Pooka admitted softly.

"Would 'love' be a better word to use then?"

"... Yeah, I guess it would."

Jack's expression softened from teasing to loving. "Good." He leaned upwards, kissing the Guardian gently. "'Cause I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, since I can't see changing the rating of this story to M just for one chapter and one sex scene, what I'm planning on doing is posting half of the next chapter in this story and then posting the second half as a completely different story, alright?**

**Also, my head-cannon for Tooth is that she's very motherly and if one of her friends are hurt, she's the first one to try to help them. She can also heal oral injures (like cavities, lost adult teeth, broken/chipped teeth, etc ), since she's the tooth fairy, but it takes a lot out of her, so she doesn't do it often.**

_**Da **_**is Russian for yes, by the way.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I love you all!**

**The original idea belong Russel Scottie!**

**Warning: Mentions of sex, mpreg, language, M/M, JackRabbit paring (JackXBunnymund)**

Bunnymund stood at the edge of a small cliff, watching over his Easter eggs as they ran about. He had stepped up production in order to make up for the previous year's Easter, which Pitch had destroyed The rabbit was also determined to renew the world's faith in him, which, not surprisingly, was still at a dangerously low-level, low enough, in fact, that he had blacked out more than once only to wake up on the ground a few moments later with a large knot on his head. These moments weren't particularly bad or common, so he had been able to keep them a secret from the other guardians so far. He knew that if they found out, they would drop everything and baby him until Easter (and probably long after).

A familiar chill run down the rabbit's spine. He glanced up with a heavy sigh. The Northern Lights flashed across the sky, lighting it up in various greens, blues, reds, and every color in between. Leave it to North to call a meeting the day before Easter.

Glancing around to make sure all the eggs were still getting colored, Bunnymund tapped his foot against the ground, opening a hole to the North Pole. After one last check, he leapt down the tunnel and headed for North's place, bracing himself for the chill he knew was coming. Even so, it was still a shock to the rabbit when he bounced out of his tunnel. _This had better be good,_ he though. _If not, that bugger's going to get it this time._

"Crikey!" He shouted, involuntarily wrapping his arms around himself. Of all the places North could have picked to live at, he had to pick one of the coldest places on Earth.

Realizing it wasn't about to get any warmer, Bunnymund raced towards the other guardian's home. Seeing the front door rapidly approaching, the rabbit leapt up, planning on landing a kick on the door to open it. In his haste to get inside though, he forgot that North kept a yeti stationed at the door at all times to prevent someone from kicking it down. So instead of hearing the satisfying CRASH! of the door breaking down, Bunny found himself flying into the house, unable to stop. He twisted in the air, hoping he would be able to catch himself and land on all fours. Fortunally, he managed to avoid falling on his face, although one of his paws did go out from underneath him. The yeti who had opened the door grunted loudly and rushed over to him.

"Oy! I'm fine ya little bugger!" He snapped, pushing the large creature away from him and shaking his fur off. The yeti held up its hands to defend its self from the onslaught of snow and ice.

Bunnymund quickly stood up, wincing as his front paw throbbed painfully. Oh well, he had bigger things to worry about, like why the bloody hell North had called him here in the middle of a blizzard the day before Easter.

Meanwhile, Tooth was fluttering about nervously. "Oh, I hope Bunny's alright," she fretted. "He's usually here by now!"

"Calm down, Tooth," Jack soothed from his perch on the railings surrounding the globe. "It is Easter tomorrow. He's probably finishing up his preparations for it."

"I know, I know. It's just, what if something happened to him? What's if he's hurt or lost?" The fairy darted over to the window and gazed at the blizzard outside anxiously. Several baby Tooths began patting at her hair, making small chirping and cooing noises as the did so.

"_Da_, I agree with Jack. Bunny is busy. He is probably just running late." North gently patted her on the shoulder. "He is fine. I am sure of it."

Tooth sighed heavily, forcing herself to smile a bit. "You guys are right. I'm just over reacting." She flashed them a smile when footsteps began approaching the door. "That's probably just Bunny, complaining about the cold and being distracted from painting Easter eggs."

Suddenly, the door flew open and a very angry Bunnymund stormed in. "Alright North! There had better be a good reason you called me here! Tomorrow's Easter and I still need to get the eggs into their baskets!" He shouted, padding up to the elder guardian.

"Oh really? Easter is tomorrow? Hmm, so it is. I must have forgot," North replied, sarcasm making his accent thicker than normal. "That's not very hard to do, considering Easter is so, ah, simple and tasteless."

Bunnymund's eye's widened. "W-what did you just call my holiday?"

"I knew you were old, but I did not realize you had gone deaf already."

"Hey! You're older than me!" The rabbit shouted, shoving his face into the other guardian's face. "And I'm not deaf! Easter isn't "simple" or "tasteless"!" He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. The last thing he needed was to pass out. North would never let him live that down!

"Oh? Then what is it?" North asked. "The gifts I give children last them for years! Yours don't even last a day before they start smelling."

Alright, forget calming down. "At least the gifts I give a hand made! You have to have a team of yetis make yours! What? Are you to _old _to make them yourself?"

"They are still hand made!"

"Not by you!"

Tooth fluttered around nervously. "Um, guys? Can we..." she trailed off as the shouting started up again.

"You are just a copy-cat! You could not make Easter "

"I'm not a cat! I'm a bunny! The Easter Bunny!"

"You are a copy-bunny then!"

"They sound like children," Jack whispered to Sandy, who burst into a fit of silent laughter.

"Narcissistic old man!" Bunny roared, blinking rapidly to relieve himself of the black edges in his vision.

"Stupid rabbit!"

"Excuse me, but I am not stupid, unlike you, mister, "Can't even remember to check the sleigh before I leave"!"

"That was one time!" North snapped.

Bunnymund opened his mouth to tell it hadn't happened just one time (it had happened three times) when a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled backwards, grabbing his head as the feeling became stronger.

"Oh? What is this? It seems you have finally realized that Christmas is better than Easter, haven't you?" A proud smirk crossed North's face.

The words were lost to Bunny though. Another wave of dizziness hit him and suddenly he was lying on his back.

"Ugg. Crikey, what happened?" He muttered and struggled to sit up. Jack moved behind him and gently pushed him into a sitting position.

"You and North were arguing again and you blacked out," Tooth explained softly, handing him a glass of water.

Bunnymund took the water and sipped it slowly. Right, so much for making it until Easter without blacking out in front of the others. He suddenly noticed the water had an odd, almost metallic taste to it. He glanced down at it and realized it was turning pink. That wasn't normal. Slowly, he raised his paw to his mouth and winced. He pulled back quickly and glanced down at it. A dark liquid slowly dripped down the bottom of his paw, staining the fur around it red. Blood.

"Bunny? What's the matter? Are you alright?" Tooth moved closer to him and glanced down at his paw. "You're bleeding! What's wrong? You're mouth?" In her haste, she hit his paw into his mouth again, causing him to cry out and bat her away

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The fairly apologized rapidly and fluttered backwards.

He quickly covered his mouth and went to get up. Immediately though, Jack pulled him back down. "Aster! Calm down! Let Tooth see what's wrong with you." The rabbit glared up at his boyfriend. "Please?" Jack added softly. "You don't want to be miserable tomorrow, do you?"

Bunnymund hesitated before shaking his head. "Then you need to let Tooth you over," Jack said sternly. Slowly, the rabbit sat back down.

Tooth sighed happily and laid a petit hand over his paw. "Alright sweety, I need you to move your paw away so I can see how much damage you did," she said gently. When the rabbit hesitated, she was quickly added, "Don't worry, I won't touch any of your teeth. I just want to look right now."

Jack gently patted Bunnymund's shoulder when he whimpered and removed his paw from his mouth. "Hey, it'll be alright. Tooth will fix you, right?" He glanced up at his friend hopefully.

"I'll try my best, Jack, but I can't promise anything," she said softly and began to check the pooka's teeth. "It depends on which tooth it is and how badly it's hurt." After a few minutes, she sat back. "Good news, Bunny. I think you just knocked your front tooth out of place. I should be able to fix it, but it might hurt."

Bunnymund groaned softly. Like most pookas, his were very sensitive, so even a light touch could cause him pain.

"Jack, can you do something to distract him?" Tooth requested, gently prodding at the teeth surrounding the loose one, making sure none of them had come loose.

"Um, sure? What do want me to do?"

"Hold his paw or rub his ears or something. I don't know. Just distract him for me. The last thing I want is for him to bite me."

Jack reached down and took a hold of Bunny's paw, squeezing it gently. When Bunnymund glanced over at him, he smiled and gently kissed one of the pooka's long ears. "You heard Tooth. You'll be fine."

Bunnymund nodded and shut his eyes. A light tug on his fur prompted him to open them again. Sandy had moved to his other side and was holding up a small bit of dream-sand. The rabbit waved him off though. He wasn't a child, he didn't need to be put to sleep just to have a tooth fixed!

Tooth glanced up at him. "Are you sure you don't want Sandy to knock you out, not even a little bit?" When Bunny shook his head again, she added, "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt. I have to move the tooth back in place to reconnect it. It will _not _feel good."

Bunnymund shook his head again, prompting Tooth to sigh loudly. "Alright then, but please don't bite me," she groaned, shifting into a sitting position. "Jack, grab ahold of his lower jaw please." When the younger guardian had done so, the fairy slipped her hand into the pooka's mouth and gently grasped the tooth. "Alright, Jack. Bunny's probably going to try to bite me, so hold on tight. I'm going to move the tooth back in place on three. Ready?" Bunnymund squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "Alright. One, two, three!"

Jack turned away just as Bunnymund screamed and kicked out, catching Sandy in the stomach and sending him flying backwards. He felt the rabbit's jaw jerk upwards and barely managed to keep him from biting Tooth.

"Okay, okay, it's alright Bunny. Shh, shh, it's alright," Tooth soothed, gently stroking his cheek. "The worst part is over. I just have to heal it now. This won't hurt as badly. I promise."

Bunnymund whimpered and pushed her away, rapidly shaking his head. Bloody hell, that hurt!

"North, come here and hold him still!" Tooth called.

The elder guardian moved behind the pooka, pulling him into a loose choke hold. Jack moved his hand away from Bunnymund's jaw, settling for gripping his paw tightly. The rabbit whined, clawing at North's arm with his free paw.

"Grab his other paw, Sandy." The yellow guardian shook his head and moved away. "Come on. I know he kicked you, but you shouldn't have stood so close to his foot." Sandy let out a silent huff and turned away. "Please?" Tooth begged, pulling the puppy dog face again. "For me?"

Jack wasn't surprised when Sandy gave into the look and floated over. "Yay! Thank you!" Tooth leaned forward and peaked him on the cheek, coaxing a slight blush out of the mute. "Okay then! North, you've got his jaw, right?" The Russian nodded solemnly, still feeling a bit guilty for making the rabbit pass out. "Jack, Sandy, you've got his paws, right?" The other two guardians nodded. "Alright. One,"

"Ehh!"

"Two,"

"Ehh! Ehh!" Bunnymund began to struggle, trying to wiggle out of his captor's grasps.

"Three!" Tooth placed her fingers over the tooth, causing Bunnymund to gasp and wince. It stung, badly, but it wasn't as bad as before. He suddenly felt silly and embarrassed for putting up such a fight.

After a few minutes the stinging died down to painful throbbing, before fading away completely. Tooth sighed heavily and pulled back. "Done. See? That wasn't that bad, you big baby," she teased gently.

"Yeah, well, I guess it wasn't," Bunnymund admitted shyly, sitting up as the other guardians let him go.

A silence fell over the group, broken only by the sounds of the blizzard outside and the occasional jingle of one of the elves.

Finally, Jack said, "So, Bunny, are you gonna tell us why you blacked out?"

A deep groan fell from the pooka's lips. "Really Jack? I can't believe you're asking me that."

"Well then, sorry I bothered worrying about you!" Jack snapped, standing up.

"I don't mean it like that," Bunny muttered. "I'm just surprised you don't already know, or at least don't already have an idea."

"Sorry, but I've only been a guardian for, like, a year. So care to fill me in?"

North cleared his throat. "After what happened last Easter, the children do not believe in our friend anymore. That is why he passed out."

"Righty-o mate," Bunnymund said. "I was hoping no one would find out about this, but apparently, that wasn't meant to happen." He shot a glare in North's direction.

"I am very sorry for that," the elder guardian murmured. "I did not realize you were that weak. I thought more children would believe in you after Christmas came, but I was wrong and I am sorry."

A small smile tugged at the pooka's furry lips. "It's alright. I forgive you."

"Alright, so how long has this been going on for?" Jack asked. "And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"You mean how long have I been having dizzy spells for? Ever since we defeated Pitch. As for why I didn't tell you? Simple. I knew you'd hang over my shoulder and baby me if you knew. No offence Jack, but as much as I love you, you can be pretty annoying sometimes," Bunny explained nonchalantly.

"You could have hurt yourself though!" Jack cried out. "What if you had blacked out and hit your head on something?"

Bunnymund decided not to tell Jack that he already had blacked out and hit his head. "Look, Jack, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to distract you from your job of making kids happy with snow days."

Jack sighed softly, feeling his anger subside. "Idiot," he growled softly. "I'm sure no one expects a snow day in spring." He leaned forward and buried his head in the rabbit's soft fur. "Besides, one lost snow day won't kill anybody."

Tooth made a small cooing noise. "Aww, you two are so cute together. Kind... of... jealous actua-" she broke off with a loud yawn before curling up on the floor and passing out.

Jack glanced around, confused. "Umm, is she still weak to or..."

"Nah, she's just tried," Bunnymund explained. "Healing teeth takes a lot out of her."

"Ah, alright then."

Bunny glanced over at North. "So just why did you call this meeting anyway?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow," the Russian answered. " You are, yes?"

The rabbit narrowed his eyes but didn't bother commenting on how stupid that was. "Almost. I just need to get the eggs in the basket."

"Good, good. Well then, now that we know that, meeting dismissed!" North turned around and swiftly walked out the door.

"Is that normal?" Jack asked, watching him walk off.

With a heavy sigh, Bunny nodded. "He does this to me every year. Guess it's just to annoy me."

Jack hummed softly. "Will you be alright tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"Of corse I will be! I'm the bloody Easter bunny! I have to be alright. Who else will deliver the eggs?"

Jack gazed up at his lover sadly for a moment before whispering, "I'm going home with you tonight."

The older guardian's ears perked up. "What? Why?"

"Just in case. I don't want you to get pass out and get hurt."

"Jack, I'll be fine-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you could see the future," Jack droned sarcastically. "Would you mind telling me tomorrow's forecast?"

Bunnymund frowned. "Jack, I understand, and if it was any other time of the year I'd be more than happy to let you stay with me. But not tonight. And not tomorrow night or the next night or the next."

"Why not?" Jack hissed between his teeth. "What's going on next week, huh? What's more important than your health?"

Bunnymund glanced away. He was certain his face would have been bright red if it was possible. "It's a long story, Jack. It's just something my kind does every year and I don't want you to be there. Not this year at least."

"Why? Why can't I be a part of it?" The winter spirit whined.

"Because! I-It's just... I don't want to talk about it," he huffed. "It's embarrassing." He gently pulled away from the smaller guardian. "Look, just drop it Jack. I'll tell you some other time, okay? I have to go now." The rabbit bent down and pecked his pouting lover on the lips. "Love you."

Jack huffed loudly, watching Bunny sprint away. "Fine. I love you too." He silently vowed that he would find out what Bunny was talking about, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. School's been kicking my ass (namely Spanish and Math), so I haven't had time to work on it. Also, I decided that instead of posting the next chapter as a different story, I'm just going to boot this story up to M. I decided this after reviewing the story outline and realizing that it was to strong to just be T. Sorry if you don't like it, but hey, you can always just skip chapter 4 when it comes out.**

**The original story idea belongs to Russell Scottie!**

**Warning: Mentions of sex, mpreg, language, M/M, JackRabbit paring (JackXBunnymund),**

The next day, Jack woke up at the crack of dawn. He knew Bunnymund had already left to bring Easter to the world (he always left when the clock struck midnight in Australia), but that didn't stop the snow spirit from heading to the Warren anyway. It was a habit of sorts. Whenever the pair had a fight and didn't solve it by that night, Jack would head to the Warren the next day and play some kind of prank on the rabbit while he was sleeping. So far he had frozen the dirt floor of Bunnymund's home into solid ice (which had melted and turned into mud), created a winter wonderland outside of the rabbit's home, and somehow managed to dye Bunny's fur bright pink while the pooka was sleeping (don't ask).

It was an ice-breaker for them. Jack would get a kick out of watching his boyfriend have a meltdown about the prank before the pooka would run at him, promising death if he caught the younger guardian. It wasn't hard for Jack to evade Bunnymund's grasp. All he had to do was float just outside of the rabbit's jumping range and keep an eye out for any boomerangs or exploding eggs that might be tossed in his general direction. The game would go on for up to an hour before Jack would let Bunnymund catch him and the pair would spend a few minutes wrestling about on the ground. Eventually, they would get tired and curl up in the grass to rest. After a while, Bunnymund would gently punch Jack in the arm and call him an "annoying little bugger". By then, any resentment the two had against each had faded and they would spend the rest of the day cleaning Jack's latest prank up and snuggling.

A smile tugged at Jack's lips as he thought about what he would do this time. Oh what a surprise Bunnymund would be in for when he got home. The winter spirit's eyes sparkled mischievously as he slowly drifted down, landing gently on a tree branch. He sat still for a moment, listening for any sign of life. Other than the faint whisper of wind and the sound of Bunnymund's egglet friends running around, it was silent. Perfect.

Jack jumped down onto a lower branch, bracing himself against the tree trunk and began surveying the land. Hmm, what kind of havoc would he wreak today? He could always freeze the water pipes. Nah, yesterday's little disagreement hadn't been _that _bad. What about freezing the ground so he couldn't get out? Nope, still to harsh. Plus, Bunny would probably just keep digging holes until he found a spot where the ground was thawed.

Ugh, why was it suddenly so hard to come up prank ideas? Or at least a prank that wouldn't get him killed or piss Bunnymund off even more. With a huff, the winter spirit slumped back against the tree. Blizzard? Nope, been done. String Christmas lights all over the place? Eh, not really prank. Might piss the rabbit off, but it wasn't really what Jack was going for. Set fire to the egglets? Hmm, that was an option. Jack liked setting things on fire. Especially North's elves. Granted, they were in the middle of a forest, so that might (literally) backfire. Wait, the egglets...

A cruel smile replaced Jack's frown. He hopped up and looked around. An egglet darted by, some kind of flower perched on its head. Jack pointed his staff at the little egg and a blast of ice hit it, freezing it mid-stride. Jack laughed loudly and clapped his hands. Oh yeah, this was going to fun.

~Time Skip~

When Bunnymund arrived home that night, the only thing on his mind was the thought of a hot shower and a warm bed. However, he quickly realized that wouldn't be the case. As soon as he hopped out of his hole, he knew something was wrong. Usually, all the egglets would come running to him, asking him how Easter had went and begging him for stories. The little buggers could be annoying at times, but they were cute and he could never say no to them.

Instead of being greeted by overly affectionate eggs though, the rabbit arrived home to silence. Bunnymund braced himself, waiting for the moment when the egglets would come rushing out of various rooms to greet him. But still, nothing. Slowly, the rabbit made his way up and out of his underground home. It had become a habit for him to enter his warren through a room in his 'house'. It was much safer, considering the amount of times he'd come home to find the ground frozen solid by Jack.

Speaking of Jack, where was he? Usually the little bugger would follow him around on Easter, tossing snowballs at him and the kids from a safe distance. Bunnymund frowned. He hoped Jack wasn't mad about yesterday. Maybe he'd just gotten the hint and had decided to do the smart thing and leave Bunny alone for a while. Still...

Bunnymund shook his head. Of course Jack wasn't mad at him. The wanker might be hard-headed but he wasn't stupid. Feeling a bit reassured, the rabbit opened the door and stepped out. Immediately, he was greeted by a strong chill. The fur on the back of his neck stood up as he glanced around wildly. Suddenly, he spotted the source of the silence. His egglets had been frozen solid. All of them.

Slowly, the rabbit knelt down and picked up the nearest one, a little red and orange striped one, and gently rubbed it. The ice cracked and melted away, leaving the poor egg shivering and kicking its little feet in a running motion.

"Hey, hey there. It's alright. What happened?" It was a stupid question, and one that Bunnymund already knew the answer to.

"_Jack Frost, sir."_

The rabbit growled lowly. So Jack wanted to play a game, did he? "Alright, I need ya' to get some hot water and start melting the others, alright?" The egglet made a small noise to show it understood. "Good. I'm going to go find that wanker."

He sat the egglet down and stood up. He watched it run off while he contemplated his options. There was no way he could just go looking for Jack right now. The thing with Jack was that if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. He could literally be anywhere in the world by now and Bunnymund didn't have the energy to go searching for him. His only other options where to lure him in with food or try to more direct approach. And considering his didn't have to time or energy to go to North's place and steal some cookies, it looked like the direct approach was his only option.

"Jack! Get your bloody arse down here **now**!"

A cold wind brushed past him as the younger guardian drifted down from his perch in a tree. "Oh? But I thought you didn't want me here," he pouted. "Isn't that what you said yesterday?"

_Bloody hell, he's still mad about that? _"I don't care about what I said yesterday! Whatever I said did not give you a free pass to freeze my egglets!" The rabbit snapped, jumping towards the boy.

"Ah ah ah," Jack smirked and wiggled his finger at him. "No touchy." He floated back up to the top of the tree.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Get down here and defrost my egglets! I'm serious Jack! Stop laughing at me and get down here!"

The winter spirit continued to laugh. "Ha! You should see your face right now! I-it's so hilarious!" He gripped his stomach and leaned back slightly. "Oh man! If you were a human, you would be so red right now!"

For a moment, Jack forgot he was on the top of a tree. He quickly remembered though when the branch he was sitting on suddenly disappeared and he was free-falling through the air. With a startled cry, he grabbed his staff and willed the air to slow his fall. Jack landed slightly less gracefully than normal, his smile never leaving his face.

"What's the matter, Bunny? You look mad."

Something inside the rabbit snapped. He lunged forward with a furious cry. Jack smirked and jumped up in the air. "Gonna' have to do better than that if you want to catch me!" He taunted, watching Bunnymund land and swat desperately at him.

"Jack, I sware to the moon, when I catch you I'll-"

"You'll do what?" The spirit floated around his boyfriend's head, just out of reach. "Face it Bunny, you could never do anything to me. You love me to much." He blew a kiss in the rabbit's direction, please when he saw the other male's ears flatten against his head. Either he had just pissed him off ten-fold or he was embarrassed. Probably both.

Bunnymund huffed softly. It was true; he could never hurt the younger guardian, even though he really wanted to sometimes. Still, it didn't hurt to threaten him a little.

"Jack," he warned. "This is your last chance. Get down here and defrost my egglets now, or I'll come up there and whip your arse from here to the moon!"

Jack hummed softly and twirled around. "Mmm, kinky," he purred. "Come on now Bunny, you know I don't follow orders very well. If you want me to come down, then your going to have to make me." He stuck his tongue out before darting off into the woods.

Bunnymund growled and chased after him, making sure not to step on any frozen egglets along the way. He ignored the aching of his muscles and the sharp pains in his paws as he followed the icy guardian deeper and deeper into the woods. Jack stayed one step ahead of him at all times, never slowing or faltering, even faced with an obstetrical. Meanwhile, Bunnymund was slowing down. His legs and paws hurt and he was slowly falling behind the younger guardian.

It wasn't long before they came to a clearing. Realizing that this was his only chance to catch the smaller male, Bunnymund used the last of strength to leap forward and pluck Jack out of the sky. They landed heavily on their sides, somehow twisting so that Jack was straddling the rabbit's waist. The boy flushed slightly and struggled to pull away, not wanting his game to be over so soon. Bunnymund wouldn't have that though, and flipped them over so he was pinning the guardian of fun down.

Jack pouted and whined, "Aww, you're no fun, Bunny. The game's only just begun and you're already ending it."

"You're damn lucky I'm to tired to beat the shit out of ya' for this," the rabbit panted. It was all he could do to keep himself from collapsing on top of Jack.

The smaller guardian flinched. Bunnymund never used foul language (pissed, wanker, and bloody not included) unless he was in pain or extremely pissed off. Even then, such language was still rare.

With a nervous laugh, he asked, "Am I in trouble?"

The rabbit narrowed his eyes. "Jack, are ya' really that stupid? You just froze my egglets and refused to help me defrost them-"

"The prank's no fun without the chase."

"Shut up! Yes! You are in trouble! in fact," the rabbit's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm going to tell North about this."

Jack paled slightly. "You wouldn't dare." Ever since he had become a guardian, Jack had been staying at North's place, having basically been adopted by the Russian. There were few rules and Jack came and went as he pleased. The only problem was that Jack loved to prank people and cause mischief where ever he went, much to the older guardian's chagrin. More than once, Jack had taken the pranks to far and had wound up bent over North's knee. He had a feeling that if North found out about this, he would be feeling the sting of the older man's belt far to soon.

A smirk crossed the pooka's face. "Try me," he hissed in Jack's ear.

Thinking quickly, Jack pulled his arms free and grabbed the soft fur around the pooka's neck before crushing their lips together. His plan was simple: distract Bunnymund so he could escape, return to the rabbit's home to clean up mess he had made, and leave before Bunny got home. Hopefully, the rabbit wouldn't be to mad at him for running off and wouldn't tell North. Jack only feared a few things, a livid North being one of them.

Bunnymund grunted and struggled to pull back. He knew Jack was just trying to distract him and wasn't about to fall for the charade. Sensing the rabbit's displeasure, Jack untangled a hand from the pooka's fur and gently reached up to scratch the area behind Bunnymund's ears. Tooth had recently told him that the spot was sensitive and would instantly relax the rabbit if scratched.

Jack felt Bunnymund tense slightly before relaxing and moaning softly. Slowly, the rabbit began to respond to the kiss, lightly licking at Jack's cold lower lip. The younger guardian moaned at the feeling, parting his lips slightly and easing his tongue to meet his partner's. Both guardians gasped as their tongues brushed slightly. No matter how many times they made out, neither could get enough of the feeling.

Bunnymund felt his anger begin to fade. He could never stay mad at the smaller male for very long, no matter how much Jack had pissed him off. He began to question his early accusation that Jack was only doing this to get out of trouble. Perhaps he was asking for forgiveness in his own little way. Jack always had weird ways of expressing his feelings, so Bunnymund wouldn't be surprised if he was right.

As the pair grew bolder, the kiss grew hotter and more sensual. Soon, Jack was arching his back and tugging at the rabbit's fur, silently asking permision to go further. Believe it or not, they had slept together once or twice before. Jack knew Bunnymund had a weakness for fur tugging and would often use it to his advantage.

Something stirred in the rabbit's stomach, making him groan and break the kiss. "Not tonight Jack," he said gently. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew his breeding season was coming up in a few days and the last thing he wanted to do was risk taking things to far with his lover.

"Aww," Jack whined. "Why? No one's going to see us. We're all alone." A playful smile crossed his face. "Plus, it's not we have so place to go. Come on Aster, let's have some _fun_."

"No Jack," Bunnymund repeated sternly. "I'm tired." It wasn't a complete lie. Bunnymund was tired. In fact, he felt like he could pass out any second now. "And I still need to finish cleaning up your little mess," he added with a glare.

Jack chuckled nervously. "You're not mad about that, right?"

With a heavy sigh, the rabbit growled, "I'm not going to tell North on ya' if that's what ya' mean."

Jack smiled and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on the other male's cheek. "Thanks Bunny. I'm sorry about that by the way. I just wanted to distract you from what happened yesterday, you know?"

Bunnymund smiled and returned the kiss. "I know. I forgive ya'. Just don't do it again, or I will tell North."

"Trust me, I won't. I didn't think you'd freak out that much though. Kind of thought it would be about the same as when I froze your floor," the winter spirit laughed. "Didn't think it would be worse than when I set North's elves on fire."

The pooka chuckled. "Still can't believe North didn't kill ya' for that."

"He thought it was funny, unlike you," the boy teased. "You're such a sore thumb sometimes, you know? You need to learn how to let loose and have some fun!"

"One of us has to be level-headed," Bunnymund defended. "And it's obviously not going to be you, North, or Tooth, and Sandy's asleep half the time, so that leaves me."

"I know," Jack murmured. "I kind of like it, actually. Who knows where we would be if it wasn't for you?" He brushed his lips over the rabbit's nose, smiling when it twitched cutely. The younger guardian yawned loudly.

"Ready to admit that's its late?"

"Hm, I guess so." After another yawn, Jack added, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Bunnymund frowned. "Sorry Jack, not tonight. I have somethings I need to do tomorrow." That was a lie. The only thing he had to do tomorrow was get some heavy-duty sleep sand from Sandy and make sure the egglets had placed protective spells over the warren. The last thing he wanted was Pitch attacking him while he was sleeping through his breeding season.

Jack pouted and asked, "The next night?"

"Sorry Jackie, but I'm booked until next Wednesday." It was all Bunnymund could do not to give into to the kicked puppy look Jack shot him. Fortunately, hanging around Tooth (the master of puppy dog eyes) had its advantages and he managed to ignore it. "Jack, no. You know I'd love it if you stayed here, but you can't."

After a moment, Jack huffed and looked down. "Fine. But promise me you'll tell me why later?"

"Promise," the rabbit chuckled, giving Jack a gentle kiss.

"Hm, you'd better," the winter spirit murmured into the kiss. "You'll be in trouble if you don't." He tugged on one of the rabbit's long ears for emphasis.

Wincing slightly, Bunnymund laughed and said, "No need for threats now, Jackie. I'll tell ya' next weekend, alright?"

"I guess that works," he huffed, untangling himself from the older male. It was still obvious that he wasn't happy about the arrangement, but wasn't going to press it further. Jack stood up and brushed himself off. He held out a hand to Bunnymund and helped the pooka up.

Grunting a small, "Thanks," Bunny tossed Jack his staff. "Here, ya' should probably be getting back to North's place before he starts getting worried."

Rolling his eyes, Jack said, "I come and go as I please, Bunny. The old man would only be worried if I stayed gone for two or three days without telling him."

"Still, it's getting late. The last thing I want is for you to get ambushed by Pitch or one of his minions on your way back."

"I'll be fine!" The winter spirit huffed. Although he pretended to be annoyed by the content attention and worrying he received from the older guardian, in reality, he made him happy to know someone cared enough about him to bother to make sure he was alright. "You act like I'm a little kid or something!"

A smile crossed Bunnymund's face. He playfully ruffled the teen's hair. "Ya' kind of are a child," he teased, pecking his lover on the cheek. "Now get out of here," he growled, giving Jack a gentle swat on the butt.

Jack squeaked and stumbled forward. After one last goodbye kiss, he hopped into the air and started back to the North Pole. Bunnymund watched Jack until he was out of sight. With a groan, he turned around and realized just how far they had gone. Sighing, the rabbit began the trek back to his burrow. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Alright, I know all of you guys hate author's note chapters, but unfortunally this is what this chapter is. I'll keep it short and sweet though. The reason why I didn't update when I said I would was because the day after I posted chapter 3, I found out one of my aunts had died so me, my mom, and my dad had to go to New Jersey for her funeral. I thought I would be able to post the next chapter while I was there, but my internet refused to connect to my cousin's router. I have the whole thing written out, I just can't post it.**

**Right now I'm on my cousin's laptop and I would use it to post the next chapter, but he doesn't want gay smut on his computer (I don't have a flash drive I can use), so I can't. We're planning on leaving tomarrow though, so I should update sometime this weekend, depending on when we get back and how I feel.**

**I'm really sorry about this guys, and if I knew that this was going to happen, I would've warned you. Unfortunally, I'm not psychic, so I didn't know.**

**I'll delete this once I upload chapter 4. Also, I might go back and edit the first few chapters. Reading over them made me realize how rushed and OOC they were, so I'll try and fix that if I time.**


End file.
